1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an apparatus for steering front right and left wheels of a vehicle in which a front swing frame is journaled vertically swingably at the front of a body frame and the front right and left wheels are journaled at both sides of the swing frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A four-wheel vehicle shown in FIG. 6 is heretofore known in which a front swing frame 02 suspended through a front cushion 015 at the front of a body frame 01 is journaled at its base about a horizontal axis to the front of the frame 01. Front right and left wheels 03r, 03l are journaled to both sides of the frame 02. The right and left wheels 03r, 03l are operatively connected through a steering apparatus S' with a steering handle 022 provided at the frame 01.
In such a conventional vehicle, a pivotal supporting point P.sub.1 of the frame 02 and a central point P.sub.2 of rotation of a lower steering joint 025, which couples the steering shaft 024 of the steering apparatus S' to a steering linkage L' provided on the frame 02, are longitudinally displaced. Thus, the shaft 024 must be extendably constructed by using a spline engagement for allowing the frame 02 to swing up and down.
However, if the steering shaft is thus constructed, waterproofing and mudproofing means should be provided in the stretchable portion a of the shaft 024. The provision for these features may result in a large increase of manufacturing costs.